Kunimitsu's Baby Drama
by dunkingman
Summary: The Manji Clan and Russia's Special Ops have collaborated to uncover and revive an old vampire legend. They need a special blood type in which only a few people in the world, like Kunimitsu's baby possesses. The Manji kidnap Kunimitsu's son for this to happen. At first Kunimitsu wants to find her child alone, until she is desperate for help.
1. Prologue

**Kunimitsu's Baby Drama**

**Prologue**

_March 8th 2014, Kyushu Island, Mizayaki Prefecture, Japan_…

The night was misty, yet chilly, with a heavy breeze. A certain kunoichi took advantage of its darkness to sneak inside the resort's kitchen and steal the food. The security system was tight. She was careful throughout the whole mission, but after opening the window from the roof going inside the kitchen, the alarm sounded off. There was no time to carefully choose. With haste, the nukenin grabbed the remaining items in the refrigerator. Once the items were bagged, she quickly ran out of there. However the cameras could still see her through infrared vision. Machine guns appeared above the grass to aim at the intruder. They all fire at rapid motion. The nukenin faced greater odds than these measly peashooters. She used her after image jutsu technique to confuse the guns. Now many of her copies appeared, running towards the guns. The guns end up shooting at each other, thus destroying themselves. The nukenin made one last leap into the tree canopy to successfully escape.

After almost 30 minutes of running, Kunimitsu finally reaches her home deep within the forest. She could hear her child crying inside the hut. He was most likely hungry and cold after being left alone for over 2 hours since she departed. She didn't waste time preparing a bottle to hush the little one's pleas. The baby calmed himself down with satisfaction, eventually lulling back to sleep. Kunimitsu carefully placed him back in his crib, tucked in nice and warm. Under the fox mask, she had a smile. The more she stared at her son, the more she reminded herself about the man who helped spawned this creation. Where was he now, Kunimitsu wondered? The thought alone either made her lonelier or so angry that she would slay him if they ever crossed paths once again.

_About that same time in Toronto, ON, Canada_…

It was time for this ninja to return for headquarters. He was summoned to meet his commanding officer for the next mission. This was top secret information, so no one else could listen in. After entering the large office overlooking the city skyline, the scar-faced ninja looked through his shades at his commanding officer sitting down typing on his PC. The officer stopped his work, once his number one agent arrived.

Commanding Officer: "Greetings Raven, I'm glad you made it back into the country under such miserable weather we are experiencing here."

Raven: "Thanks. However the elements of Mother Nature won't keep me out of my job as an agent. So what's the scoop?"

Commanding Officer (CO): "I hate to tell you this, but it's the Manji Clan once again."

Raven (folding his arms.): "Really? I thought those guys would lay low once Yoshimitsu the 16th was slain by Kunimitsu."

CO: "We did as well. However, they've found a new master, same codename of course, but this one is nothing like the 16th. He and his followers have been suspected of several rape cases throughout Japan and South Korea. They've even kidnapped babies and have been allegedly sacrificing them. For what reason's we do not know. I felt since you've had a connection with the Manji Clan before I'd figure maybe you could return there and figure out what's going on."

Raven: "Say no more. I will travel to Japan as soon as my hovercraft gets repaired."

CO: "Before you leave, when was the last time you've talked with Kunimitsu? Perhaps she can help you find some leads once again about the clan's activities."

Raven: "I…lost contact with her after the Mishima estate raid almost two years ago. There's no telling where she might be now."

CO: "Well…in that case, we can't stress over it. Just be careful on your way there, and give us any updates on what you may discover."

Raven: "Understood…but know this. I'm always careful." (Walks away.)

As the Dark Talon of Death exits the CO's office, the CO couldn't help but smirk as Raven's usual stoic expressions and quiet confidence.

_Siwa, Egypt_…

Within the lush palm trees, surrounded by vast rock formations and sand dunes, is the small town of Siwa. It was here where the fortune teller relocated to live a more secluded life ever since her village and temple was destroyed by Mishima and G Corporation forces. Every now and then, she would leave the lonesome village to do some astrology work for private investors, as long as they didn't copyright her data on the research. Once she returned home, it was always about predicting the world's current events. Today's events would cause a stir inside her heart that she hadn't felt since Azazel's resurrection.

Zafina: "Alright, I am finished cleaning up this place. Let's see what my cards are telling me today."

The clairvoyant rested along her silky couch with her table right in front of her displaying the tarot cards. She did her usual shuffling of the cards and chanting ancient language taught by her shaman elders for spiritual guidance. Now it was time to unfold the first card from the deck. The card revealed the picture of a mother holding a child. She then begins to take out more cards to figure out the pattern and decipher the message.

Zafina (figuring it out.): "No! This can't be!"

After deciphering the cards, it was communicating with her that a baby born at an unknown place would be captured by a clan of thieves in order to make it a sacrificial lamb for an underworld goddess. There was even a card displaying guns and soldiers. Was this event going to spark a war of some kind like the raid that happen upon her hometown 3 years ago? And this child, what importance did this baby have to be sacrificed on behalf of a goddess of death?

Zafina (thinking.): "I need to find out when all of this will begin. If I'm too late, then it may be the end of world once again. Where is my crystal ball?"

Zafina rushes into her bedroom closet. Sure enough, she found her crystal ball, and placed it on her table. Zafina used her ki to activate it as the smoke mixed inside to create the images that which she so desired. Soon it revealed an image of a small Japanese village. They were holding a ceremony of some kind. Then an eerie looking warrior walked towards the center of the stage holding a baby. He offered the boy to another figure wearing military clothing. She recognized this man. After getting a closer look, it appeared to be Sergei Dragunov.

Zafina: "Dragunov."

Then the Spetnaz soldier sprinkled some powder unto the baby's head as it cried. Some more Spetnaz soldiers carried a chest, containing something hazardous. The soldiers placed the chest down and unlocked it. When that happened, a blob rose out and demanded that it absorb the baby Dragunov was holding. He complied as the child was absorbed by the blob.

Zafina: "NO!"

The blob fully absorbed the baby as it transformed into a malicious figure, though it took human form. It had the look of a young female though she bore wings and horns over her head. The Spetnaz and villagers all cheered over this moment. Then the images stopped showing. Thought disheartened by the death of the baby boy, this was enough for Zafina make up her mind. She was going to Japan and stop Dragunov from creating a new threat to the Earth.

* * *

Feedback is more than welcome. This is a sequel to the Dark Talon Of Death & The Scarlet Nukenin story. Check out that story whenever you have more time. Here is some music to kind of set the mood for this tale.

Noriyuki Asakura – Welcome To My Nightmare

Tekken 4 – Fetus

Nujabes – Chambers

Intermix - Mantra


	2. Abduction

**Chapter 1 – Abduction**

March 9th, _Kyushu Island, Mizayaki Prefecture, Japan_…

The sun began to set along the horizons of the mountains. Kunitmitsu returned to her hut after gathering more food for her child. This time she stole the food from a rich man's home from a nearby city. She was sure that her trail couldn't be trace down by ordinary people. Yet, something didn't feel right. The baby couldn't be heard playing or crying once Kunimitsu stepped inside. She carefully put down the bags full of food, unsheathing her weapon, to investigate the baby's room. With haste, Kunimitsu opens the door and sees someone rocking the baby to sleep. It appeared to be someone from the Manji Clan. Kunimitsu wasn't sure of this, but she had to know.

Kunitmsu: "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Intruder: "Just keeping an eye on your baby. Since you're never around to know what's he's doing."

Kunimitsu: "Put him down now! Or I will cut your neck in half! Do you hear me?"

Intruder: "I don't think so, and besides I've made up my mind that this baby belongs to me now."

Kunimitsu angrily runs, but the intruder just set up a smoke bomb trap. The bombs are set off, so Kunimitsu couldn't advance any further. The intruder exits the room from the window. She struggled to breathe, but Kunimitsu got out of there in a hurry. The smoke finally cleared the area, and Kunimitsu was surrounded outside by the intruder and her cronies. What surprised Kunimitsu, was that these men were ninjas from the Manji Clan. Now why were they here?

Kunimitsu: "Manji scum! Let go of my boy or else!"

Intruder: "Why don't you take a hike before my boys skewer you to death! Kill her!"

Manji ninja: "Yes Zukumimefu."

The Manji warriors went into formation to strike Kunimitsu with one of their main attacks, the Yama Hoppo. All four ninja connected in rapid pace upon Kunimitsu's body. Her reactions were not fast enough, as she was cut in several areas throughout her legs and arms. She back flipped towards the hut to recover once more. Their techniques improved tremendously, she thought. The Manji were usually not the best ninja when it came to team attacks. But these ninjas were serious, and disciplined. It was a strange experience to be a part of, but Kunimitsu's time was getting wasted here. So she reached behind her pouch to spray her poison mist. The ninjas didn't know what Kunimitsu was stalling for so they all attempted the Yama Hoppo once again. However, that did not work this time.

A mist quickly poured out from Kunimitsu's breath covering the area of the hut. The ninjas who attacked were suddenly suffocating under their masks. It was too late. Their body temperature would elevate up to the boiling point, and it would be enough to kill them all. Kunimitsu leaped high onto the tree canopy and avoided the poisonous spread. Her injuries were minor, but they would have to wait, because her son was in serious trouble.

Kunimitsu (Pursuing her trail.): "I'll torture that woman slowly for taking my son. He's mine!"

_3 hours later, Kagoshima, Japan_…

After traveling some 70 kilometers pursuing the mysterious ninja's trail, Kunimitsu finally reached the city of Kagoshima. It was her first time in this city since she lived on the other side of the island. That would not stop her from finding her son, so she continued her pursuit into the central business district. In one of the alleyways she found a sock, with looked like it belonged to her little boy. However, Kunimitsu felt an ominous presence. From her backside she turns around before getting knocked over by a laser blast. The pain felt like getting hit by a baseball. Kunimitsu rose back on her she was obviously tired and still battered from her earlier fight. When she gazed at the being that shot at her, she couldn't believe her eyes. The figure was not human, but an android, and a familiar one at that.

Kunimitsu: "It can't be! Prototype Jack!"

Of course, Prototype Jack wasn't made for communicating audio, but he was commanded to eliminate Kunimitsu on sight. His chest opened up to shoot missiles upon the kunoichi. This was bad because Kunimitsu was still stunned by the laser blast. She was unable to move because of her weakened legs.

Kunimitsu (losing strength): "Damn. I can't move away!"

Out of nowhere a projectile blast hits the wall on the left side of the alleyway. The debris topples Prototype Jack before he could even get out of the way. The android was unable to move due the weight of the debris. Before Kunimitsu knew it, she was picked up and carried away. The person throws a grenade from behind as he jumps out of the alleyway before it exploded.

Man: "That outta take care of him!"

Kunimitsu saw a glimpse of the man's face. She knew this man from the last King of Iron Fist Tournament, but she lost consciousness while being carried.

_7 hours later, on Sakurajima Island_…

Kunimitsu finally wakes up from passing out earlier. Her mask still on her face, but she noticed there were bandages around her arms and legs. Her spandex outfit was gone, so a nightgown covered her body. Before she could get up the door opens, revealing daylight. A woman opens the door, carrying food. The woman was surprised to see the patient wake up, but it was good sign that Kunimitsu was okay.

Woman: "Good morning. I didn't think you would get up so soon. But I did make you some food to eat. Hope you like toast and orange juice."

Kunimitsu: "What? Where am I?"

Woman: "Here you go." (Places the food tray over Kunimitsu's bed.) "I'll tell Lars that you are up ok."

Kunimitsu: "Lars? This is…"

Woman: "A temporary hideout for our forces, the Paladins. Wait right there ok?"

Kunimitsu just sat there, still in confusion. But she was more worried about her baby than anything else. Did she really have time to waste sitting around? Kunimitsu insisted on getting out of bed to escape. If Lars did save her life, she was grateful for it, but she needed to continue searching. With just the nightgown on, Kunimitsu cracked open the door. Making sure the coast was clear, she swiftly leaves out the cottage. There were several tents and fighter jets along the rocky beach coastline. This must have been their camp along the island. A boat would be most suitable for a quiet getaway. After some searching, Kunimitsu did finally find a boat near a small dock. She was just about to climb abroad until a familiar voice surprised her.

Lars: "You're leaving without saying thanks?"

Kunimitsu (shrieks.): "Lars?"

She turns around to see Lars just above the cliff overlooking the dock. He calmly leaps in the air and lands on the dock in a smooth fashion. After fixing his weird hairstyle, he looks at Kunimitsu in relief and begins to talk with her.

Lars: "I had a feeling you would run off. So I tracked you down myself." (Smiles.)

Kunimitsu: "I have no time to waste. My son was kidnapped by some Manji scum. So if you will excuse me…"

Lars (Surprised.): "A son? Wait, you're a mother?"

Kunimitsu: "Yes I am."

Lars: "Who is the father?"

Kunimitsu (irritated.): "I'm not telling you! Nobody should know!"

Lars: "Ok, but you should know my team is tracking down the Manji Clan. They've broken many crimes against humanity over the past year. We can help find your son, so don't be so feisty with me."

Kunimitsu: "Don't get the wrong idea pal. I owe you for saving my life, but my feelings tell me to look for my son by myself. Thanks for the offer, but I'm not a team player." (Drifts off on the boat.)

Lars (Disappointed.): "Kunimitsu."

The leader of the Paladins helplessly watches a good lead on the Manji Clan float away on the small boat back to Kagoshima. Did this woman always acted in such a selfish manner, Lars thought. No wonder she gave Raven fits. Speaking of Raven, perhaps he could be of good use in the chase down of the Manji Clan criminals. Lars still had Raven's wristcom number, so it wouldn't hurt to talk with him about the investigation.

_Meanwhile near a subway station in Kagoshima_…

The thief of Kunimitsu's son was a new recruit in the Manji Clan who quickly rose up in the ranks as a jonin. Her codename was Zukumimefu (or Zuku). She happened to join the clan right after the death of Yoshimitsu the 16th. Zuku's experience as an assassin caught the attention of the next Manji Clan leader, Yoshimitsu the 17th. It didn't take long for Zuku to learn the basics of the Manji style and moving up in the command chain. Her outfit shared some similarities with Kunimitsu's spandex outfit, except she wore a sika deer mask with gold and black lines outlying the facial patterns. Her hair was dyed gold only at the tip ends to match her mask colors. Not the most menacing look for a thief, but she was still hot none the less. Zuku was about to deliver the goods (meaning the baby) over to a group of Spetnaz soldiers who awaited her arrival at the station.

Spetnaz soldier 1: "Did you get the child as promised?"

Zukumimefu: "Hai. Here he is safe and sound. You boys better not damage him until I make it to Russia. You got that?" (Exchanges the baby to the soldiers.)

Spentaz soldier 1: "Of course. We will tend to this boy's health until you and your leader arrive at our base in 9 days. Here is your payment."

Zukumimefu (takes the money.): "Wonderful. Alright, take care of my friend. I will see you all in Russia on the 18th."

Spentaz soldier 2: "Yes you will."

The soldiers left for the next train bound for Fukuoka. From there they would rendezvous back to their home country. The Manji Clan completed their last contract with the Spetnaz army to deliver the final child for preparations of their latest experiment involving the resurrection of an old fabled legend.

* * *

For the next chapter, Lars meets up with Raven to tell him about Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu recovers from her wounds while tracking down her son once again. The Spetnaz soldiers have the baby at their camp in Siberia for further testing. Then Zafina finds out more about why Dragunov is kidnapping babies. Stay tuned. Some music to set the mood.

Kuroko No Basket – Misdirection

Ninja Scroll TV – Ninja Femme Fatale

Onimusha 3 – Sakai Village

Death Note – Yotsuba Group


	3. Hear About The Legend

Musical seleciton for this chapter:

Tekken 3 Battle Trax - Heihachi

Obie Trice ft. Akon - Snitch (instrumental)

Anno Domini Beats - Transcendence

Onimusha Dawn of Dreams - Mount Hiei

Rurouni Kenshin - Misao Theme

**Chapter 2 – Hear About The Legend**

_March 10__th__, 2014, Sakurajima Island, Japan_…

Raven received a phone call from Lars while he was flying to Japan. At first, Raven was not going to visit Lars until the former Tekken Force general said he met Kunimitsu. It had been close to two years since Raven left her at his old childhood hut in Kyushu. Her old home at Shikoku Island was destroyed by JACKs. So in an act of kindness, Raven offered Kunimitsu his old home in Kyushu so she could do as she pleased. Before he left, Raven allowed himself to get attached with Kunimitsu more closely for her assistance in his mission. He did feel bad about leaving her without saying goodbye, but his life as a secret agent couldn't allow him to sit still and relax. There were too many enemies out there that would love nothing more than to kill Raven and the people close to him.

When the hovercraft finally landed near the shores of the island, Raven could spot the Paladin's camp adjacent over the retaining wall protecting the shoreline from erosion. The ninja sees a familiar person waiting above the docks. With that slick hairstyle and contagious smile, it was none other than Lars.

Lars: "Welcome to the Paladins temporary camp Raven. Glad you could make it."

Raven (shakes Lars's hand): "Likewise."

Lars: "How long has it been?"

Raven: "32 seconds, 17 minutes, 9 hours & 170 days, since we arrested Bryan Fury together. Or 1 year and 6 months since the Mishima Estate Raid."

Lars (laughing): "As professional as always. You never change man. Say, are you hungry?"

Raven: "Do you have soba?"

Lars: "Oh yea, we got plenty of that. Come, this way."

Lars led Raven to the mess hall which was really inside a cargo box trailer for lunch. Once they both filled their plates, they returned outside to sit near a table to discuss the investigation.

Lars: "I know you're a busy man Raven, but I felt I had to tell you about the Manji Clan and their odd behavior over the past 4 months. I'm sure you have heard about their crimes too."

Raven: "Yes, I'm also investigating their activities but I came here to find about Kunimitsu."

Lars: "Yea, I just happened to be flying on my hoverboard in downtown until my radar picked up a strong signal. I went to the source and I found Kunimitsu about to be terminated by an old JACK model. I managed to destroy it and save Kunimitsu. Then I took her back to the camp before 10 o'clock last night. She was unconscious by then so I had paramedics come in and treat her wounds" (Slurps some more noodles.) "The next day, she almost left our base by herself. I did try to stop her from going back into Kagoshima, but she insisted on leaving."

Raven: "You should've stopped her. If Kunimitsu knows something about the clan's recent criminal behavior, it's important that she tells all of us. You're generosity will come back against you one day Lars."

Lars: "Raven, the reason I let her go was because she told me that the Manji Clan stole her child."

Raven (almost chokes on his noodles.): "What did you say?"

Lars: "Yeah. She told me that she is a mother. The Manji stole her kid. I couldn't believe it myself, but she was serious. I wonder who the father is."

Raven: "This is unreal…. I mean, why would…?"

Lars (concerned): "Are you feeling ok man?"

Raven (calming down.): "Sorry I, I thinks it's crazy that she would want to be a mother. Kunoichis are not supposed to have children for obvious reasons!"

Lars: "Times can change people. I mean isn't Kunimitsu always been a lone ninja anyway. So abiding by the ninja code seem pointless don't cha think?"

Raven: "While some ninja did retire and made families, many of those families did not survive because they still had a connection with the clan. They were often used as pawns and bait by the enemies to exterminate the clan. The fact that Kunimitsu neglected these facts makes her look very stupid."

Lars: "That's harsh."

Raven: "I know it is. The Manji Clan probably wanted revenge since Kunimitsu killed the last Yoshimitsu and found out she had a baby. So to get back at her, they took the child away from her. I'm afraid her offspring could be dead now."

Lars: "Damn. I didn't know the ninja life could be so unforgiving."

Raven: "Now you know. So tell me where can I find her?"

Lars: "She left on a boat back to Kagoshima, so she can't be too far."

Raven: "That's the city over the bay from this island correct?"

Lars: "Yep. That's it."

Raven (finishing his bowl.): "Alright. I'll contact you if I can find her before it's too late."

Raven bid his farewell to Lars as he returned to his hovercraft. He circled close around downtown Kagoshima and the countryside. The radar was unable to scan anyone who looked liked her. Then Raven thought about the hut where had grew up in. The same place he offered Kunimitsu to live. Did she return there? Only one way to find out.

_Around the same time at the Grand Bazaar in Istanbul, Turkey_…

After flying from Cairo to Istanbul, Zafina received a tip from one of her archeologist associates about an elderly Romani woman who received a similar prediction about the legend of the old vampire, Stella. The Romani woman worked at a bong shop within the Grand Bazaar, a very popular and historical shopping area in the city.

Zafina, wearing civilian clothing, took her time to find the shop full of bongs and other funny smoking devices. Walking inside, it looked like no one was present. Zafina decided that maybe the owner wasn't here and walked away until a voice called her back.

The woman: "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Zafina (turning around): "I'm looking for someone named Miriah."

The woman: "That is I. Maybe you've heard but I have some of the best bongs in this whole market. Forget about what those locals tell you about my stuff costing too much. They're just cheap!"

Zafina: "Forgive me, but I didn't come here to shop."

Miriah: "I don't understand. Surely you have an interest in my products right?"

Zafina: "You are a fortune teller like myself. I'm sure you have recognized this card revealed to you over the past week correct?" (Hands the dark goddess card to Miriah.)

Miriah (looking at the card.): "Why yes. I have this card too. It's been coming up in my readings for the past 6 days. So, you want to know about the legendary vampire Stella don't you?"

Zafina: "Yes."

Miriah: "Come to the back of my shop. No one else can listen to this conversation."

Once Zafina followed Miriah inside the closet space, Miriah went to close the curtains in her shop. Then she returned to the closet and locked the door coming in.

Miriah: "The fact that someone like you has shown up to my store about that vampire must mean bad news. I didn't want to believe the rumors about Stella not being truly dead, but I should just tell you at least about how she became what she is."

Zafina (Nods): "Go on."

Miriah: "Stella used to be a noblewoman within the region of Wallachia. Under her husband's watch, the territory they ruled over was quite peaceful, until the Ottoman Empire invaded. By the time her husband passed away in the war against the Ottoman Turks, that's when things took a turn for the worse. One day a mysterious visitor came to her castle and gave her a special wine in honor of her husband. After that her behavior became erratic and cruel. She always had a soft spot for children, but when some of the local kids visited the castle, many of them didn't return back home. Some villagers who accused her of kidnapping and murder also ended up missing until their bodies were eventually found by both Turk and Wallachian soldiers. These crimes against the townspeople went on for years until finally another mysterious person decided to put a stop to Stella. This man happened to be a sorcerer of great power. When the sorcerer entered the castle, he noticed that Stella acquired magical powers on her own by stealing the blood and life force of the children who stayed with her. A battle was fought between the two. The sorcerer was able to defeat Stella by sealing her inside a chest. He did this by melting Stella's body in a liquid form. After that, the sorcerer buried the chest underground the basement levels of Stella's castle. Then he set the building on fire leaving it in ruins. It's been like that ever since."

Zafina: "Who was this sorcerer?"

Miriah: "His real name no one knows, but some say he resembled the grim reaper. I even heard he was immortal, which is why Stella could not kill him."

Zafina: "Wow. I wonder why this woman did not bear children of her own."

Miriah: "Oh I forgot to say she did have a daughter. But as soon as Stella started to change, I heard she also mysteriously ran away. Some people thought Stella killed her, but her body was never discovered."

Zafina: "How terrible. So where can I find this castle?"

Miriah: "The castle is in the Southern Carpathian mountains in Romania. Be wary of bandits in the area. I've heard they don't take kind to strangers who visit the castle. You should hurry young lady. I fear whoever is after the chest may have already uncovered it."

Zafina: "Your right. I should get going."

Miriah: "Thank you for visiting. Can I ask for your name?"

Zafina: "Zafina."

Miriah: "Well Zafina, I wish you well in your journey. Oh and one more thing."

Zafina: "Hmm…."

Miriah (unlocking the door): "There may be a dagger in which the sorcerer used to battle the vampire with. It's called the "Ashrune". I think it's located in some museum in Bucharest somewhere. I forget the name of it though."

Zafina: "I will look into that. Thank you."

_Back in Japan_…

Raven put in the coordinates to fly over to his dead master's old hut over in the forests of the Miyazaki Prefecture. Maybe Kunimitsu would return there, he thought. When he finally landed, he overheard his hovercraft computer telling him that the air was filled with a toxin. Raven wisely put on his gas mask from under the cockpit, but he was curious. Why would there be poison in the air? What did Kunimitsu do out here?

Coming out of the hovercraft, Raven investigated the area. Soon he spotted four dead bodies along the meadow area of the hut. They appeared to be Manji Clan members. Raven analyzed the scene as an attempt on Kunimitsu's baby getting captured, and then the ninjas were ordered to eliminate Kunimitsu. That part of the mission failed obviously. The toxin in the air would go away, but some particles still lingered. Kunimitsu must have used it to escape. So she wasn't here after all. Suddenly, Raven could hear something approach his area from the east side of the forest. He took out his blades and simply got in stance. An unlikely voice called out Kunimitsu's name as it moved closer to Raven's position. This surprise made Raven lose focus, letting his thoughts wander, before getting blindsided. Raven was sent sliding into a bamboo from getting knocked over. Pissed off, Raven brushed himself off and walked over to the girlish android. She was overly excited, thinking Kunimitsu was here.

Alisa: "Kuni…what? It's Mr. Ninja?"

Raven (angry): "Why did you tackle me just now? Explain yourself!"

Alisa: "I'm sorry, I really thought Ms. Kunimitsu would be home, but I guess not!"

Raven: "Did Lars have you come follow me or something?"

Alisa: "Uhhh…."

Raven: "Figures. I'm leaving."

Alisa: "Wait! I have sources from Lars saying that she was either at home or trailing the Russian forces back to Siberia!"

Raven (stops.): "So she left the country?"

Alisa: "Yeah. But it won't be easy getting into Siberia, so wont you come back to the Paladin camp?"

Raven (changing his mind.): "Fine, but on two conditions. First, if I know who I think I know is behind all of this, then he's all mine."

Alisa: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven: "Good. Second, no more blind tackles, please!"

Alisa (laughing.): "Okay."

Raven: "What's so funny?"

Alisa: "That mask! You look like a mosquito!"

Raven could only shake his head in embarrassment, as the android was laughing at his gas mask. Alisa was unaffected by the poison she was a machine, so her sense of humor was still fully operational. Raven ignoring the laughs got back in the hovercraft heading back to Kagoshima. The happy android girl soon followed him up in the night sky as they both took flight.

* * *

Notes: Alisa's back! Well anyway, next chapter Zafina will search for the Ashrune dagger but somebody gets in her way. Then its to Siberia where Kunimitsu's baby is getting experimented on. Stay close to your popcorn!


	4. Missing Dagger

**Musical selection:**

**Soul Calibur 3: The Hollow Delusion**

**Tekken 5 DR: Hiten**

**AC Revelations - On The Attack**

**Final Fight Sega CD - Metro Slums**

**Gorillaz - Empire Ants**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Missing Dagger**

_March 13__th__, 2014, Buryatia Oblast, Russia_…

Deep with the forests of Siberia lied Sergei Dragunov's military camp. This camp was built off funds from the Kremlin which came from various sponsors of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. The place was originally built to begin experimentation on the Devil form of Jin Kazama. However, Dragunov was never successful in apprehending this being. So as of last year, the Kremlin gave Dragunov a new assignment. This assignment involved searching for the box which imprisoned the infamous vampire countess, Stella.

Two months prior, Dragunov's troops launched a campaign within the Wallachian Mountains to infiltrate the ruins of Stella's castle. It didn't take long to find the box in which the vampire was said to have been trapped inside. Several attempts to break open the seal by physical force proved useless. However, after reading some historical documents about the box and its contents, the only way to unlock the seal was collecting a rare blood sample. This sample would be strong enough for the vampire to absorb and break the seal by herself. The reason why people never tried it before was out of fear of being killed by the vampire. So this task was easier said than done, for very few people in the world even possessed that blood type.

In an effort to collect the blood samples, Dragunov first ordered the entire Buryatia Oblast's citizens to be screened for the rare blood sample, B negative. The B negative samples from adults did not work when it bathed the chest. However, a young baby girl's B negative sample did have a positive reaction once it absorbed the chest. Doctors confirmed that the box reacted to the blood of a B negative child under the age of 2. So the Spetnaz changed their policies to only keep children under that age in their hospital. Anyone who opposed this rule would be imprisoned or killed.

Dragunov was aware about the criticism from Russians or Buryats who opposed his mandates for giving blood, so he hired some special mercenaries to help collect more children with B negative blood, the Manji Clan. With the Manji Clan's assistance, the Spetnaz army was able to collect more blood samples of B negative blood to help the vampire absorb more strength to break the magical seal unlocking her. The chest remained guarded at the bunker of the warehouse labs, until it was time for more blood fusions. As far as the babies were concerned, about 50 babies were being kept under watch by nurses and Jack models together at the Spetnaz military hospital. They were being taken care of because the legend says that Stella could gain more power when devouring the babies alive rather than remain lifeless. So for now, Kunimitsu's son is safe.

_Meanwhile, near the Mongolian/Russian border_…

Kunimitsu covered much ground chasing the Spentaz army through the Yellow Sea. She also avoided Chinese security, even traveling around the Great Wall of China. Then the kunoichi sneaked into Mongolia traveling by way of a horse she stole from a nomadic tribe. After four grueling days of travel, Kunimitsu was getting quite tired and restless from the ordeal. Now just 7 miles from the Russian border, Kunimitsu wanted to set up camp and try to sleep and stay warm from the harsh climate Mongolia had to offer. However, she felt a strong chi from the west side of the mountain range where she was venturing. The ground was even shaking. What could it be? She needed to investigate.

After about 10 minutes of traveling over the valley, Kunimitsu could see a muscular Chinese man shirtless. Even in freezing temperatures, he was training his body into the ultimate weapon. Using just his left palm he cracks a rock that was at least 3000lbs. He breaths slowly to relax after his latest attack. Then the man turns around to see the person spying on him. Feeling tense, the man turns around to get in fighting stance.

Kunimtisu (approaching.): "I'm not here to fight. I come peacefully."

The man: "Who are you?"

Kunimitsu: "My code name is Kunimitsu. I'm simply a traveler nothing more."

The man (drops his guard): "Oh. I thought you were going to do something sneaky like killing me."

Kunimitsu: "No I wouldn't do that." (sarcastic.) "I heard the ground shake nearby, and was just curious to see what was going on."

The man: "I'm training. To think no one would be out here this time of day. I'm about finished anyway. You better find somewhere warm to sleep in woman. The temperature's is dropping fast."

Kunimitsu: "This warm blanket around me is pretty warm, but you need something don't you? You're naked up top."

The man: "I'm fine."

Kunimitsu: "What is your name stranger?"

Man: "Feng Wei."

Kunimitsu: "You're not from around here are you?"

Feng Wei: "No. I traveled to this country to be alone and train. But tomorrow I need to make my way back into the capital and fly to Hong Kong."

Kunimitsu: "Really. I'm going to Siberia, and…visit some old friends."

Feng Wei: "Are you a circus performer?" (looks at Kunimitsu's mask.)

Kunimitisu (lying.): "Yea. I am. I can spit flames, and my friends wanted me to meet them in Siberia, but I don't have a passport, so I'm sneaking my way in."

Feng Wei: "Pretty reckless of you woman." (Stomach growls.)

Kunimitsu: "You hungry?"

Feng Wei: "…."

Kunimitsu: "A tough guy until the end huh? Well I have some rice balls back at my camp. Wanna eat there?"

Feng Wei: "I…guess so. Well meet me back at my cave. I would rather eat there."

Kunimitsu (kinda pissed, but remain composed.): "Ok. Just give me some time to return alright?"

_Around the same time in Bucharest, Romania_…

Within the streets of Romania's capital is the prestigious National Art Museum of Romania. The fabled dagger, Ashrune, was located within the weapons chamber at the 3rd floor of the museum. Zafina waited until midnight to break in the museum. She visited the museum as a civilian in order to locate the dagger. The dagger shined a bright sky blue, standing out amongst the other blades at the weapon room. It was being guarded by invisible lasers though. Tonight, Zafina carried two smoke bombs and a tight wire rope, while wearing all black spandex gear with a ski mask over her head.

Zafina used the rope to climb up the roof of the museum. She eventually finds the skylight window looking down underneath the Ashrune exhibit. Cutting the window in a circle and removing the glass, Zafina tosses the smoke bombs around the exhibit. The bombs go off, exposing the lasers surrounding it. There was enough room for Zafina to land without touching the lasers. With the tightrope steady, she ascends down from the skylight. It took only 20 seconds to cut an opening thru the glass to grab the blade. The smoke covered the entire room, eventually turning on the water sprinklers. This caused the alarm to go off. However, Zafina's mission was complete. She understood the consequences of her actions, but the fate of the world depended on this.

_Back in Mongolia_…

A new day arose within the mountainous valley where Feng Wei and Kunimitsu made camp. Feng Wei decided to assist Kunimitsu in crossing the border to Russia. Once they traveled over the mountains, looking at the border, they could see outposts covering a 3 miles radius all the way around. The Russians were certainly strict even off the roads. Luckily there was some vegetation which covered the ground area, so Kunimitsu could use that to her advantage. The duo hid under the trees as they descended down the mountain range. Feng Wei needed to gather enough strength to perform his enhanced version of the Death Palm. He took almost 15 minutes to gather enough ki in his body to make the attack. Kunimitsu was getting a little impatient with him.

Kunimtisu: "How much longer are you going to take?"

Feng Wei: "I'm almost there."

Without warning, Feng Wei takes a large step and strikes the ground fiercely with his right palm. A Shock wave of dirt moves forward destroying trees and everything else it touched. The attack was going straight to one of the outposts. The targeted outpost rattled from the attack, and the forces made it crumble to the ground. Kunimitsu's jaw dropped at the sight. Such tremendous power she thought. Feng Wei spoke to her as if to wake up from being in a dream.

Feng Wei: "I believe it's time for you to go."

Kunimitsu: "Wow! Thank you so much for your help, Feng Wei. Hope you have a fair trial." (Runs off.)

Feng Wei didn't even smirk at Kunimitsu's comment. He simply turned around the other direction and walked off, not really showing any emotion afterwards. Regardless, Kunimitsu made haste across the border in order to save her child.

_Flying over the Sea of Japan, March 16__th__, 2014_…

The Paladins were given a super aircraft, called _the Preventer_, a gift from Violet Systems. It is one the biggest planes in the world covering 110 meters in wingspan. The Preventer took off from Kagoshima's airport, making its way into Russia. The Preventer had a unique ability to turn invisible during stealth missions. This would be perfect to being invading the Spetnaz camp. Inside the main cockpit, Lars was overseeing the weather conditions as his crewmates flew the plane. Raven entered the cockpit having finished his maintenance work on his hovercraft. His mind was still in a frenzy over the revelations Lars gave him and his moments with Kunimitsu.

_flashback_…

_Raven: "What will you do next?"_

_Kunimitsu: "I don't know. My home is destroyed. Yoshimitsu's sword is completely useless. I'm sure the crests are gone too. (Shakes her head)."_

_Raven: "I'm heading back to headquarters. But I must say, you've been a great teammate for me throughout this whole investigation."_

_Kunimitsu: "Thank you Raven. But…can I come with you? I…don't know anywhere else to go."_

_Raven: "I can't send non members to the agency. You would have to be referred to by my boss directly."_

_Kunimitsu: "I don't care about that. I'd never work for some secret operations anyway. It's just…."_

_Raven: "What?"_

_Kunimitsu (walks closer): "Where ever I go, I want you with me. You give me much joy, and you always say the right things to make a woman feel special." (Hugs Raven.) "I love you so much! I want to be the mother of your children!"_

_Raven (feeling awkward): "Kunimitsu…I had no clue you felt that way about me." (Returns the hug, then backs out to see her.) "But my line of work, won't allow me to be a father. I don't know about your clan, but most ninja clans raise orphans like myself. It's not common for ninjas to mate each other."_

_Kunimitsu (In tears.): "I know, but don't leave me with no place to go!"_

_Flashback end…_

Raven had that nagging though about Kunimitsu in mind even while confronting Lars. Lars turns his head to the left to see Raven approaching from behind.

Raven: "Anything new about the Spetnaz?"

Lars: "Nah. Nothing new for today. Our hackers say Dragunov plans to have the Manji Clan invited over to their base two days from now. But we want be there and watch what goes on up close. This way we can catch two birds with one stone."

Raven: "Do think she will be there?"

Lars: "Who?"

Raven: "You know good and well who."

Lars: "Oh. Kunimitsu? Damn, she must still be searching for her baby. Poor thing."

Raven: "Lars, I got a bad feeling that she will get after me. That is if I see her."

Lars: "Why?"

Raven: "For telling her goodbye. Kunimitsu's is a ninja, but she's an emotional woman. I got the feeling that she was beginning to see me more than just a partner during the last tournament."

Lars: "Whao? You guys were dating?"

Raven: "Hell no. Using her was a business move, nothing more. In time, however I considered her a close ally since she stayed true to her convictions and protecting the Upachio crest. As a reward for her loyalty, I gave her another place to live in Japan. My old childhood home."

Lars: "Wow. The same place that got ambushed last week correct?"

Raven: "That's right."

Lars: "Well, I have no doubt Kunimitsu will be there. Even if she's not asking for it Raven. Help her get her baby back. If you do that, I'm sure she will feel grateful."

The intercom sounded off. Alisa was playing kitchen duty at the plane's cafeteria. She announced to everyone that dinner was ready.

Alisa: "Dinner's ready everyone! I really love making house specialty pizzas! Hope you all enjoy it!"

Some of the crew members cheered hearing there was pizza to eat. Raven raised his eyebrows like the Rock, thinking this was going to be a major letdown. Lars smiled, wanting some of Alisa's precise food meals.

Lars: "C'mon Raven. Alisa's a great cook. She's so good, she can handle kitchen duty all by herself."

Raven: "I don't know. I mean she's still an adolescent in mind."

Lars: "You won't be disappointed. I promise."

Raven (shrugs.): "Fine. I'll go."

The men left out the door to travel deep within the center of the ship where the cafeteria room was located. Eventually the pizza was being served pie by pie. Raven tried Alisa's house pizza and had to admit. It was insatiable.

* * *

Notes: Next chapter, the Manji Clan arrives into Dragunov's camp to witness the unlocking of Stella's imprisonment. Will Kunimitsu, Zafina, and the Paladins make it on time to prevent this major event? Don't go away!


	5. Countdown To Revival

**Musical selection:**

**Tekken Revolution - Historic Town Square**

**Death Note - Mello Theme A**

**Streets Of Rage v5 Remake - The Last Soul**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Countdown To Revival**

_March 16__th__,2014, South Carpathian Mountains, The Castle of Stella, Romania_…

Conversing through the rugged terrain of the Wallachian Mountain range, Zafina could now see the ruins of Stella's Castle just from the other side of the small river where a bridge once stood. The bridge was torn down by human hands, but that was done a long time ago. No sign of bandits which was a good thing. Zafina did not want to visit this place for long because the weather was getting quite cloudy. After scanning the area for roughly 10 minutes, Zafina pinpointed the stairs leading underground. The stairs were quite long, which took almost a minute to travel down. There was a stick at the side of the wall in which Zafina picked up and used a lighter she carried on her pouch for some light.

Walking underground for about a quarter mile, Zafina could see that a stone door was forced open. She found this to be odd. Passing through that door, Zafina found herself inside the very chamber which housed the chest Stella was said to be imprisoned. Using the fire, she looks all around, but no sign of the chest anywhere. Zafina concluded that she was too late. Disappointed, she exits the room, walking back up into the surface.

Zafina walked back out into the former courtyard of the castle until some bandits showed up, blocking her path at the bridge which was torn down. They were a mysterious bunch, about three of them. Their bodies were covered in tattered long brown cloaks, their masks appeared to be made out of steel which resembled a human's skull. Whoever they were, they wanted Zafina out of the ruins.

Bandit 1: "Trespasser! You shall die were you stand!"

Bandit 2: "Those who enter the sacred castle will not live to tell about it!"

Bandit 3: "Prepare yourself!"

The bandits wasted no time attacking Zafina. Out of their cloaks they pulled out kodachis. Zafina would surprise them however by unleashing the Ashrune blade, hiding back her back, against them. She parried all of their strikes one by one. The Ashrune turned out to be a very strong blade. The hardiness of the steel actually broke one of the kodachis of the bandits. Before he knew Zafina crawled up on his back and broke his neck using her hands. The other two bandits retaliated using an unusual technique by combining their bodies. They both begin spinning around by generating a lot of speed with their feet. Like a spinning top toy, the bandits tried to slash Zafina. However, Zafina could see right through their technique. With the Ashrune, Zafina just threw the blade like a dart, as it impaled the chests of both bandits. They collapsed, rolling around the dirt until the momentum stopped them. One of the bandits was still alive, so Zafina used this opportunity to interrogate him.

Zafina: "Who sent you?"

Bandit 3: "I will never tell."

Zafina (pushes the blade deeper into his heart): "Answer me!"

Bandit 3: "Or…ders, from Yoshi…mitsu. We…must..not let…intruders…know about…the le…gend." (Dead.)

Zafina (Pulls the Ashrune out of the dead bodies): "Yoshimitsu? How does he know about Stella? I need to know more."

Zafina used an ancient technique to perform mind reading. She could do this even with dead people. With the third bandit's head, Zafina kneeled down as she touched her forehead with the bandit's forehead. She could see exactly why the bandits were patrolling the area, as well as foreseeing Yoshimitsu's deal with the Spetnaz to revive Stella. With this disturbing information gathered, Zafina knew exactly where to go.

_March 18__th__, 2014, Buryatia Oblast, Russia, Kirill Spetnaz Camp_…

The day finally arrived for the Manji Clan to arrive in Siberia to attend a special meeting with Dragunov and the Spetnaz. The Manji Clan entered the airport of the base around 4pm that day. Some of the stronger members of the clan all showed up to witness their hard work come to fruition. These members included Rikutoshifu aka the Dungeon Demon, Chimotofu aka the Shadow Maker, Katotefu aka the Skunk, Zukumimefu aka the Sunflower, and their leader Yoshimitsu the 17th. They were all met by Dragunov himself and his underling Captain Valerii Vasilev. Vasilev guided the Clan into the entrance of the laboratory where the chest of Stella was being prepared for the final blood transfusion. From about 10 kilometers away, a dark figure followed their every move into the labs.

Raven: "Where are those bastards going?" (Wristcom rings) "What is it?"

Lars: "Raven, you gotta come back here. You won't believe who just arrived before our operation begins."

Raven: "Can it wait? I thought I was supposed to be the bird's eye and guide everyone near the lab."

Lars: "Raven, it's that woman from Egypt."

Raven: "What?"

Lars: "Look I sent Alisa to replace you. She will do a better job of watching where Dragunov and his buddies go."

Raven (still upset.): "This better be good."

About ten minutes later, Raven arrived back in the forest where Lars's Paladin troops were gearing up for a stormfront operation on the base. Lars stood near the tank closes to the South Gate where they would commence the attack. By the time Raven approached Lars he noticed exactly who Lars was referring to. It was Zafina.

Lars: "There he is."

Zafina: "Its been a long time, Raven."

Raven: "Zafina? I don't get it. What brings you out here?"

Zafina: "The same reason as you are here."

Raven: "Oh. I forget you can see the future and see where everyone is with your crystal ball."

Zafina: "My future predictions are not always accurate, but the threat that I have seen is very real. We cannot let this countess revive herself."

Raven: "I agree with that."

Lars: "Zafina is going to be our mole to try and create a diversion as our troops begin the assault on the base. This change of tactics will not deter our main objective."

Raven: "Right, priority number one. Stop the revival of this vampire. Two, find the hospital and save the children. And three, arrest the Manji Clan and the Spetnaz."

Lars: "You got it."

Zafina: "Then let me go on and begin. When I open the gate that will be your signal to invade the base."

Lars nodded as Zafina dashes away into enemy territory. Raven was still curious as to how Zafina managed to get here, but having another strong ally would definitely improve their chances of succeeding. Suddenly, Alisa made a call towards Lars as he could hear from his Bluetooth headset over his left ear.

Alisa: "Lars, I have a situation. The groups are splitting up!"

Lars: "Where are they headed?"

Alisa: "Well Dragunov is walking with one of the Manji Clan towards the hospital. Everybody else is inside the labs looking at his vice captain speaking."

Lars: "Stay calm! Is the chest still inside the lab conference room?"

Alisa: "As I far as I can tell…yes it is."

Lars: "Good we stick with the plan. Keep your position Alisa."

Alisa: "Yes Lars."

Lars (to his troops): "Alright everyone this is it! when Zafina gives the signal, we hit the base full force, are you with me!"

Troops: "Yyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Lars: "Get into formation, all of you! Let's do this!"

The confident Lars gives Raven the thumbs up as he rallied his troops for battle.

Lars (to Raven): "This won't be so bad! This is just like going fishing, except we gotta use our hands, not our poles!"

Raven (actually grins.): "I actually like that analogy. Now we wait for the moment to strike."

Roughly ten minutes in, Zafina took out the guards one by one until she reached the control room of the South Gate. She pushed the large yellow button along the panel which opened the gate. With the gate fully opened, Lars and his Paladin wasted no time firing upon unsuspecting Spetnaz soldiers.

_Meanwhile, northeast area of the base, Kirill Hospital_…

Sergei Dragunov had his general prepare the business payments they withheld from the Manji Clan for their services. While Vasilev was mingling with the Manji warriors at the laboratory's conference room, Zukumimefu asked Dragunov to guide her to the hospital. The reason was because Zuku wanted to see about Kunimitsu's son. She wanted that baby alive just long enough to place a disease upon him in case Kunimitsu shows up before the revival. Zuku wanted to take this extra precaution, that way the former Manji Kunimitsu could grow weak from eternal sadness. So Dragunov and Zuku both enter the hospital until sure enough, a familiar aura could be felt from outside. Zuku gives Dragunov the serum, full of poison, which decrease human red blood cells. Dragunov not saying anything continues his path into the nursery. Soon afterwards the doors inside the lobby area break apart. Now entering the Scarlet Nukenin herself, Kunimisu, whose aura grew a radiant red color.

Zuku (awaits): "Well well, if it isn't the fox hound herself, looking for her lost cub. I'm afraid you won't be saving him sweetie."

Kunimitsu: "You took my son, now where is he!"

Zuku: "Temper, temper. You won't beat me with just angry words." (laughs.)

Kunimitsu: "Tell me now!"

Zuku: "I dare you come forward you fucking hag!"

Now full of hot air, Kunitmitsu dashes at Zuku performing a scissors kick. Zuku teleports out of way then appears from behind Kunimitsu slashing her upper arm slightly with a flame extending from her ninajtou. Kunimitsu is forced to back pedal holding her left shoulder in pain from the burning cut.

Zuku: "See what happens when you attack. I'm going to torture you slowly so your little boy will see the death of his precious mother."

Kunimitsu: "Damn you!"

* * *

Notes: Chapter was short but took longer to finish thanks to some distractions and family business. Anyway, next chapter Kunimitsu has her hands full against Zukumimefu, while Lars, Alisa, Raven have to stop Vasilev and the Manji from reviving Stella. Will they succeed or fail? Dont go away!


	6. Stella Arises

**Music Selection**

Anno Domini Beats - Feast Of Flesh

Outlaw Star OST - Hiding

AC IV: Black Flag - Kingston Ambient 01

Rick Ross - No Games (song or instrumental)

Urban Reign OST - Showdown

Onimusha 3 Demon Siege - Underwater Shrine (Present)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Stella Arises**

_March 18, 2014, Far west side of the Kirill Base, Laboratory_...

An invasion took the Spetnaz soldiers by surprise, even the captain Valerii Vasilev was taken aback by this sudden breach in security. The only ones who weren't fazed by the chaos were the Manji Clan. Yoshimitsu the 17th rose up to walk towards the captain Vasilev. Vasilev asked Yoshimitsu to protect him and the chest since Dragunov left with Zukumimefu. However, Yoshimitsu had different ideas.

Vasilev: "I don't know what's going on, but you! Yoshimitsu! You must protect me and the chest at all costs!"

Yoshimitsu: "I don't take orders from the likes of you! Now that my men have been paid for our services, the only thing we care to see now is the resurrection of Stella!"

Vasilev: "You dare bite the hand that fed you after all of this! Guards!"

Spetnaz soldiers obeyed their captain's command, but Yoshimitsu snapped his fingers as the Shadow Maker, Chimotofu, made duplicate shadow copies of himself as they dismantled each guard. Then the copies killed the soldiers by snapping their backs and necks. Vasilev was shocked by their abilities.

Yoshimitsu: "You get it now? You are in no position to boss us around. Now take the chest back into the basement level. I will inform Dragunov that our partnership is over. My men will handle the enemies."

Chimotofu (senses Alisa.): "Master, there is someone strong spying above us, want me to take care of it?"

Yoshimitsu: "Do what you will my brother."

_Chimotofu teleports out_…

Vasilev: "I can't believe this treachery you have displayed against us Yoshi…"

Yoshimitsu (angrily.): "DO AS I SAY! Or would you rather join your friends in death!"

The eyes of Yoshimitsu grew a blazing red as they stared into the terrified face of Vasilev. Vasilev wisely takes the box, along with the IV machine, carrying it out of the conference room. Yoshimitsu then gives Rikutoshifu and Katotefu orders to go outside and assist Chimotofu in fighting the enemies. As his two subordinates carefully obeyed him, Yoshimitsu then teleports back towards the hospital.

_Above the Labs_…

Alisa stayed high above the sky just as Lars ordered her to. The battlefield looked like firecrackers popping off left and right from her point of view. She could see her friends advancing their way closer to her location. At first she thought about coming to assist them. But someone would get in the way of that. A portal appeared in front of Alisa. A shadow figure came out of it, only to punch Alisa dead in her face. The android was sent flying down near the airport runaway. Alisa controlled herself using her rocket boosters and landed on top of a fighter jet. Another portal appeared on top of the jet as the shadow ninja Chimotofu made himself known.

Chimotofu: "You're a tough cookie, I'll give you that."

Alisa: "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

Chimotofu: "Neither is spying on us, little girl!"

Alisa: "I don't want to hurt you, but I will defend myself!"

Chimotofu: "Hmph. What a joke!"

Alisa: "What's a joke?"

Chimotofu: "A machine pretending to have feelings!"

_Outside near the Laboratory_…

Lars, Raven, and Zafina navigated their way to the area where the laboratory would be close by. Now that the threesome managed to break out of the violent battle between the Paladins and the Spetnaz, it was time for the first part of the mission. Stop the resurrection of the vampire to occur. Raven could sense a very strong chi making his way towards the northeast. Was it Dragunov or somebody else? He had to know.

Raven: "Hold it. I think this strong chi I'm sensing is Dragunov."

Zafina: "Yes…I feel it too."

Lars: "What's wrong?" (Can't quite determine chi's like Raven and Zafina can.)

Raven: "Someone very strong is trying to flee. I really think it's Dragunov. The coward!"

Zafina: "Are you planning on following him?"

Raven: "Of course I am."

Lars: "What about the plan?"

Raven: "I'm sorry, but if Dragunov truly is the mastermind behind this, then I have to be the one to take him down. No one else can do it."

Zafina: "It could be a trap ninja. Please be careful."

Lars: "Are you sure you're tailing him Raven?"

Raven: "I'm going after him. My investigation must come first. I'll leave the apprehension of the vampire chest to you both."

Zafina (nods): "Very well."

Lars: "Alright. Don't kick the bucket, you hear me!"

Raven: "I won't!"

Raven dashes away into the direction of the hospital. Lars and Zafina then turned their attention towards the labs. Before they could take another step, the side wall of the lab busted open completely. This took Lars and Zafina by surprise. A large figure walked out the busted hole of the wall. This being had to be at least 7 feet tall. His skin changed into a metallic element before he reverted back into his normal form. This was Rikutoshifu, the Dungeon Demon. Suddenly Lars, could smell something that felt like it belonged in a sanitary sewer manhole. The stench grew stronger as another person approached from behind Rikutoshifu.

Zafina (Also bothered by the smell): "Is that smell coming from that shorter man?"

Lars (Covered his face): "Ugh…How can someone walk around stinky like that?"

The reactions from their enemies made this ninja laugh. Katotefu, also known as the Skunk, had an attire that looked similar to a skunk. His specialty was poisons and stink bombs. He also carried the aroma of a skunk behind his back so it could distract his opponents. Katotefu asked Rikutoshifu on which person they should challenge first.

Katotefu: "It doesn't matter who I fight against Riku so which one do you want to squash?"

Rikutoshifu: "I don't hurt women unless they're prisoners of the Manji village or from the orders of Yoshimitsu. Since master did not order me to take on any women, I will not fight her. I'll take on the Prince Charming cowering before us instead." (Looks at Lars)

Katotefu: "Aw you're too soft Riku…even if you are our town's prison warden. I'll give the broad and the wimp one chance to walk out on this." (At Lars and Zafina.) "Hey! I'll give you one minute to turn around and walk away! If you don't, the only thing waiting for you is death!"

Lars and Zafina could only look at each other and then they both got offended by the sly comments.

Lars: "You think…"

Zafina: "That I am…"

Lars: "A WIMP!"

Zafina: "A weak woman?!"

The two charged at their adversaries, but Riku and Kato were prepared to do battle.

_Back at the hospital lobby room_…

Kunimitsu fought Zuku at an even level for the last 10 minutes of their encounter. Zuku had to admit, her rival was pretty skilled. Despite some burn cuts around the legs and arms, Kunimitsu kept up with her speed and had a response for every special attack Zukumimefu dished out. Zuku wanted to display more of her attacks, since she felt so excited to fight a woman close to her level of skill.

Zuku: "I gotta admit you have done far better than I expected old lady."

Kuni: "Enough of your bullshit! Just drop dead already you skank!"

Zuku: "You'll regret you words after this attack! Here I go!"

Zuku summons up her chi by scratching her ninjatou along with the metal sheet that covered it. The reaction, turned into some very spiky sparks which were shot at a rapid pace. Kunimitsu tried to run from the sparks, but some of them caught her lower body as it burned her. Zuku laughs in satisfaction after seeing Kunimitsu getting neutralized by one of her favorite attacks, the Phoenix's Feather Drop. Kunimitsu was unable to stand up due to the puncturing and burning of her legs.

Zuku (walking towards her): "I'm afraid you're prime as a fighter is about over, don't you agree. I would kill you right this instant, but I want you alive so you can see your son one last time."

Kunimitsu was not able to stand up right away. Her legs were still in severe pain from the punctured burns of the Phoenix Feather Drop. Zuku prepared to subdue her with some wire, until something unexpected happened. Some shuriken designed to transform into a fishing net hit Zukumimefu on impact. She fell on the floor upon impact. She got trapped by the net and could no longer stand up. Kunimitsu couldn't believe what just happened. She looks at the person who saved her and her eyes under the mask grew wide open.

_Hospital corridor just outside the nursery room_…

Dragunov had just administered the poison in which he gave Kunimitsu's son. He also took the boy out of his designated bed and carried him out of the nursery. Dragunov was on his way back to meet Zukumimefu until smoke entered the hallway leading to the elevators. When the smoke disappeared, it was Yoshimitsu who appeared before Dragunov. The Spetnaz general looked rather surprised at the sudden appearance of the Manji Clan. Surely this man would have stayed back at the labs and wait for his return. However Dragunov still did not speak, only to mind read. Before Dragunov could even blink, Yoshimitsu teleported behind Dragunov. Dragunov turns around in desperation but he is too late. Yoshimitsu grabbed his face and began sucking the life energy force away from Dragunov. The baby was caught by Yoshimitsu as Dragunov lost his grip upon him.

Yoshimitsu: "Our partnership is officially over!"

Dragunov lost consciousness as he tried to retaliate, but Yoshimitsu proved to be too strong. Yoshimitsu let go of Dragunov after he blacked out. Perhaps he was dead, Yoshimitsu didn't care either way. Now it was time to see about his female subordinate.

_Back inside the labs_…

Vasilev, in fear for his life, hid himself back at the basement level of the labs. He locked himself inside the inventory room, along with the chest. Vasilev placed the chest down near the table. Soon as he did that, the chest begins to shake and rattle. Could this be? Was the chest opening by itself? The chest levitated in the air and started glowing a bright gold. Then the locks unravel themselves as the chest opened. A light full of gold covered the entire room. Vasilev falls down and is totally shaken by this phenomenon. A woman appeared in front of him once the light dimmed away from the chest. Vasilev opens his eyes to see the very legend he was hoping would be true.

* * *

Notes: A lot of action going on now. Things will get even more interesting come next chapter. We'll see how the protagonists fare out. Let me know if the story is getting better.


	7. Father Meets Son

**Music Selection for the chapter**

Urban Reign OST - Mastermind

Soul Calibur V - Regalia

Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 1: Metal Sonic (Remastered & Bass Boosted)

Onimusha Dawn of Dreams - Ohatsu's Rescue

Rurouni Kenshin - Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU

Tekken 2 - The Headshaker

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Father Meets Son**

_March 18__th__, 2014, Inventory Room, Laboratory, Kirill Base, Buryatia Oblast, Russia_…

There she was appearing before a fearful Vasilev. The blood countess herself, Stella. She looked exactly the way she did when was cursed into the dimensional void inside the box centuries ago. Stella had violet hair which went down near her ass, a cleavage that would make your jaw drop at the instant look of it, a burgundy gothic dress, which exposed the left leg covered in fishnet type stockings, and long fingernails big enough to dig into someone's skin quite easily. One last feature was her bloodshot eyes, which evolved over the years of blood sacrificing. Stella wondered who could have freed her from her trap. The only thing in front of Stella was a frail old man. He got excited as a result of seeing her in person. Vasilev tried to tell her that he needed her help, but Stella only cared for her needs.

Vasilev: "I don't believe it! It worked! It worked! Oh dear countess! Please help me! You see…" (Stella picks him up without even touching him.)

Stella: "Just who are you?" (She gets closer to Vasilev, then stabs his neck with her fingernail, she then licks it.) "No, you're too bitter. I can't feed myself off of you."

Vasilev: "My name is Vasilev! Please don't hurt me! I want to serve you, Stella."

Stella: "You will serve me that you will. Did you free me?"

Vasilev: "Yes! Yes I did!"

Stella: "What is your reason for freeing me?"

Vasilev: "Our country is in great need of a new power in order to control the world, with your help we could establish a new world order by destroying our rival countries who stand in our way! Don't you see?"

Stella: "I'm afraid I don't. Your nation's problems are irrelevant to me. Now you listen to me!" (Hypnotizes him with her eyes.)

Vasilev (Caught in her spell): "I'm…all ears."

Stella: "Where are your children?"

Vasilev: "At the hospital."

Stella (smiling): "Good. Take me to them now."

_Airport runway, Northwest corner of Kirill Base_…

The Shadow Master, Chimotofu, was having is way toying with the android, Alisa, using his portals and clones to confuse and assault her. Alisa calculated in her head that her battery was being overused by 70 percent, and her current battery power was only at 21 percent. Alisa's only change of victory was using a risky technique in which she never tried before. She quickly hides behind some crates in order to execute her plan. Chimotofu hops out of his portal from the ground to see where Alisa went.

Chimotofu: "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Chimotofu then sees a hand which looked like Alisa's sticking out near the crates off the runway. Once he walks close to surprise Alisa, he notices that her hand was by itself.

Chimotofu: "What?"

Another hand flies from behind to grab Chimotofu's right leg, the other hand launches to grab Chimotofu's left arm.

Chimotofu (being picked up in the air.): "Let go of me! You pile of shit!"

Alisa's head rolls into the side gate to focus in on her attack. Her legs also grabbed the rest of Chimotofu's limbs as he struggled to free himself in mid-air. Alisa torso appears in front of Chimotofu. Coming out of her breast area, was a purple laser, about 8 inches in diameter aiming dead at Chimotofu. He struggles even more to get out, but Alisa was determined to execute her attack without worrying about not reassembling herself.

Alisa: "Take this you cheater!"

Chimotofu: "Oh shit! What the fuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkk!"

The purple laser beam skewered Chimotofu's body, giving it a gaping hope. Then Alisa let's go of the disposed ninja, only to see her limbs fall into the ground from about 400 feet high. They weren't too damaged, but Alisa's battery was now at 4 percent after that attack. She would be helpless unless someone comes to her aid.

_Just outside the Kirill Base Laboratory_…

Rikutoshifu and Katotefu fought an equal battle with the Paladin's leader Lars and the fortune teller Zafina. Lars in particular was fighting the Dungeon Demon, Rikutoshifu. Riku's transformed metallic body appeared to be impenetrable. Lars even tried to shoot at him with his pistols, but even that proved useless. Riku's punches were beginning to bruise Lars's arms pretty badly.

Lars: "Damn! I'm not even putting a dent on this guy! What's it gonna take?"

Riku: "Looks like you have run out of tricks!"

Behind Riku, was Zafina who was avoiding a poisonous slime being thrown by Katotefu. Fighting the skunk really disgusted Zafina. She couldn't get too close to Katotefu or he would suffocate her with his stench. Katotefu's response was throwing acid slime coming out of his mouth which eroded anything that it touched. Unfortunately, Kato's aim was a little off. The slime accidently spills into the back of Rikutoshifu. The slime was strong enough to erode the metallic elements of Rikutoshifu. The Dungeon Demon screams in agony of the pain. Lars and Zafina simply looked at each other and nodded.

Lars: "Let's switch partners!"

Zafina: "Yes!"

Recognizing the opportunity, Zafina took out the Ashrune blade hidden behind her back. Leaping on Riku's back Zafina repeatedly stabs the wounded area. Meanwhile, Lars' electrifies his arms to perform his enhanced Zeus' attack. The electric chi was strong enough to travel quickly on the ground. In panic, Katotefu tries to leap in the air and avoid the attack. In response, Lars channels the attack into a lighting strike coming off from the ground up. Katotefu wasn't fast enough so he gets barbecued by the blast. Lars seeing that he was finished looks over to see Zafina slicing up Rikutoshifu to the point where he could no longer stand. In his dying words Riku says this.

Rikutoshifu (Bleeding to death): "You won't…get away with this…my clan…will avenge us."

Zafina (puts away the blade): "Nothing personal, but your clan will put many lives in danger by unleashing that sorcerer. Now die content knowing that."

Lars (walks to Zafina): "Wow! You show no mercy! Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Zafina: "What about that other ninja, did you finish him?"

Lars: "Yea, I got him with one of my best attacks. I was saving it for Heihachi before he disappeared, oh well."

Zafina: "At least we got them out of the way, now we look for the chest."

_Lars's headset goes off_…

Lars: "Lars' here!"

Alisa: "Lars come help me! I'm losing power and I can't connect my body together!"

Lars: "What? Hang on Alisa! I'll be right over!" (Hangs up.) "Alisa's in trouble I better get to her! I hope you will be ok by yourself right?"

Zafina: "Yes. Of course."

Lars: "Good." (He runs to the airport.)

_Inside the lobby level, Kirill Hospital_…

Kunimitsu thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but they weren't. It was something of a miracle, but there he was at the entrance, standing ever so boldly. The Dark Talon of Death himself, Raven, followed the chi of Dragunov, which mysteriously disappeared just now, only to find his old partner at the last King of Iron Fist Tournament. She was in grave danger of being slain, so he couldn't allow that to happen. The trapped Zukumimefu struggled to get the net off, but it was very strong. She won't be going anywhere now. Kunimitsu then became shaken at the thought of being saved by the man she wanted to hate ever since her son was born. Raven wanted to console Kunimitsu for it had been a long 2 years since he left her back at the old shack.

Raven (almost hugs her): "Kunimitsu…are you alright?"

Kunitmisu (backs off crying): "No! I can't…! I can't believe you are here! Why are you here?"

Raven: "I'm on assignment, but…"

Kunitmitsu: "What?" (Sobbing.)

Raven: "Why are you here?"

Kunimitsu (Slaps his face.): "You don't have a clue do you? You selfish asshole!"

Raven (Rubbing the red mark on his left cheekbone): "Okay, okay, I know you're angry at me for leaving you, but still…."

Kunimitsu (turning away from him.): "No more please! You've hurt me enough!"

Raven: "I didn't know you would be here Kunimitsu, I'm telling the truth!"

Kunimitsu: "Fuck you! Go away!" (Still crying, squatting.)

Zukumimefu (Interrupting while still being trapped by the net.): "Uuu, you are in trouble!" (Laughing at Raven.)

Raven: "Shut up you bitch! This is between us!" (Back to Kunimitsu) "Kunimitsu I'm here to save those kidnapped children that the Manji Clan took. If you're too upset to help me then that's okay. I'll solve this case one way or another. But I'am happy to see you again, even if it's the last time."

A strong ki was felt just now after Raven stopped talking. It made its way down the elevator at the lobby. When the doors open, an eerie looking man with a dark fiery skull helmet, made his presence felt. Oddly enough, he was holding a baby tightly by his chest area. Zukumimefu was relieved to see her leader come to face Raven and Kunimitsu. Raven himself knew this had to be Yoshimitsu the 17th.

Yoshimitsu: "How touching. The papa and mama bear finally reunite to see their cub at last."

Raven: "The hell is he talking about?"

Zukumimefu (Lols): "Don't you get it? Look at the baby!"

Raven did so, and judging by its appearance, it almost hit him like a tow truck smashing into a brick wall. Going back to that night at the shack, then the Dark Talon realized.

Raven: "No way." (Turns to see Kunimitsu, still not turning to look back.)

Yoshimitsu: "If you want your son, you can have him. But let go of my ninja first."

_Nursery level, Kirill Hospital_…

A portal took shape inside the nursery room where as many as 106 infant babies were being sheltered. Only small robotic machines attended to the babies' needs. Coming out of the portal was Stella and her hypnotic guinea pig, Vasilev. She orders him to stop whatever those things were attending the babies, the robots.

Stella: "Very good. Now you may die in peace."

Vasilev (no longer in control.): "Where am I? Wait, what are you doing? Noooo!"

Stella uses her long fingernails to slice the throat of Vasilev. His scream no longer echoed in the room as he bleed to death. Stella had no intention of helping any frail old man for any country's ambitions. Besides Vasilev's blood tasted like shit. Stella's thirst for young blood is the only thing motivating her right now. One by one she uses an ancient technique to boil the blood inside each baby and absorbed all of the cells coming out of the skin. With each baby, Stella felt her youth and life force grow ever stronger. After killing at least 40, Stella decided to savor her prizes and teleport the babies into her portal.

_Back at the lobby_…

After seeing his child for the first time, Raven agreed to let go of Zukumimefu in exchange for his son. Once freed, Zukumimefu somersaults back to her master. Yoshimitsu then throws the baby in the direction of a trash can, but Raven was fast enough to catch the boy before he could make an impact.

Raven: "Damn bastard! Why did you that?"

Yoshimitsu (Ignoring him): "Hmph. The time has come to meet Stella. She should have revived by now. Come Zuku!"

Zuku: "Yes master!"

Raven: "Get back here!"

Raven puts the baby down as it cries. When he got close to attack, Yoshimitsu fired a ki blast dead into Raven's chest which sent him flying into the secretary counter. Then Yoshimitsu and Zuku walk back outside. Kunimitsu rushed to the aid of her baby, not even caring about Yoshimitsu and Zukumimefu. However, the baby boy was crying for a very different reason, not because it was neglected.

Kunimitsu: "Mommy is here, what's wrong Karasu? Why are you upset?"

Looking closer, she noticed the baby's eyes getting yellow. Was he poisoned somehow? He needed help badly. Raven recovered from his fall, only to see Kunimitsu still shaken at the look of their child.

* * *

Notes: Glad I got this chapter finished. Had some fun in between the last chapter, but I took my time with this one. Feedback is welcome. So yeah, the baby's name is Karasu, meaning crow for Japanese, I think. lol. Anyway Yoshimitsu will encounter Stella to form what could be an alliance. Hmmm. And will Raven and Kunimitsu get along after being reunited? We'll see won't we.


	8. Regroup

**Musical Selection for the Chapter**

Assassin's Creed 3 - An Uncertain Present

50 Cent - What Up Gangsta (instrumental)

Soul Calibur 3 - Value of Tranquility

Anno Domini Beats - Strange World

Kid Cudi - Rollin

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Regroup**

_Airport runway, northwest side of Kirill Base, Buryatia, Oblast, Russia_…

Lars hurried to the location where Alisa called him from. He searched the hangers of the planes, but she wasn't there. It wasn't until Lars spotted Alisa's body parts on the runway when he feared for the worst. "The head! Where's the head!" Lars thought still looking. Then a faint voice could be heard just over the crates near the gate. Lars gets closer to the crates and spots Alisa's head hidden over the boxes.

Lars (climbing): "Alisa!"

Alisa: "Lars! I'm glad to see you!"

Lars (Comes down and picks her up): "You're gonna be okay! Trust me!"

Alisa: "I only have 5 minutes to stay functional Lars. I'm sorry!"

Lars: "Like I said, You're gonna be ok. I'm taking you back to the camp. We can call Lee and order you a replace body."

Alisa: "Alright."

Lars then makes a tough decision to call his captains and force them to fall back and retreat, despite the Spetnaz losing more soldiers than the Paladins did. He hurries his way back to the South Gate in hopes of keeping Alisa's brain from shutting down.

_Laboratory, Kirill Base_…

Zafina entered the labs, defeating the last remaining Spetnaz soldiers from the first floor. Even some Paladin troops joined in the apprehension of the labs, only to get the call from their captains to fall back. This move puzzled everyone including Zafina. She decided to ignore the order and press on further. After searching the entire two story building, Zafina wondered if this chest was even present at the base. Then she could feel a strong ki from the other side of the base. Zafina never felt a ki this powerful since the resurrection of Azazel. Perhaps this was Stella's energy, Zafina thought. Were they too late to stop her resurrection? Since Lars went to get Alisa, Zafina now felt the need to find Raven and leave the premises.

_Lobby area of Kirill's hospital_…

Raven: "What's wrong with him?"

Kunimitsu (looks at Karasu with concern): "I dunno, but I think those scummy Manji did something to him. I have to get him help!"

Raven: "Come follow me back to the jet. I know some doctors nearby who can treat him."

Kunimitsu: "Fine, but this doesn't change anything about what you've done understand?"

Raven: "Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu: "Just shut…aaaa!" (The pain from her leg returns.)

The fox ninja falls down again from reinjuring her leg thanks to her movement after Zukumimefu's attack. Raven could see some of the blood dripping down from her thigh.

Raven: "You're injured too. Let me help."

Kunimitsu: "Damn!"

Raven: "Hang on to my back. I'll take the baby."

Kunimitsu has no choice. She couldn't travel in her current condition and the baby was gravely sick. Raven, with some weigh on his arms and shoulders, rushes back towards the South Gate. A strong ki could be felt right above the rooftop of the hospital. Raven stopped running in order to see what he was feeling. There he could see Stella standing high above the base. Stella was summoning a lot of energy from within her body to create a huge yellow light ball above her head. Raven didn't like the sight of it, sensing its power. He needed to get outta there quick!

Stella: "It's time to destroy this place! I don't want any witnesses to know of my captures!"

A rock was thrown in Stella's direction. It actually cut her left cheek, which made her stop focusing on building the plasma ball. She turns around to see Yoshimitsu with Zukumimefu.

Stella (angered): "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

Yoshimitsu: "Forgive me, Countess Stella. I am called Yoshimitsu the 17th. My partner is Zukumimefu or just Zuku. I have a proposition for you."

Stella: "Forget it. The man I just killed tried to use me as well. So unless you value your lives you better leave now!"

Yoshimitsu: "Who said we want to use you? We came here to aid you countess."

Stella (confused.): "Eh?"

Yoshimitsu: "For too long my clan has needed the aid of technology in order to survive. It can't always be available for us when we lose power or age, but by serving you, we will become more immortal by helping you sacrifice humans and stronger than ever before!

Stella: "Well now. This is intriguing."

Yoshimitsu: "What do you think?"

Stella: "As long as you do as I say, then I will fulfill your wishes as desired. Now my first order for you both is to travel to my castle and secure my goods."

Zukumimefu: "Umm, where is your castle?"

Stella: "Oh. Well. Where am I exactly?"

Yoshimitsu: "Siberia."

Stella: "That's not where my homeland is! Why would I be here?"

Yoshimitsu: "That wasn't my doing. It was the Russian Army."

Stella: "They will pay for their kidnapping me!" (The ninjas look at each other in unison.) "Anyway, my castle is in Wallachia, I'm sure you know where that is right?"

Yoshimitsu: "Yes. My clan will arrive there within a day's time."

Stella: "Splendid! Now leave before I set this place on fire!"

Yoshimitsu and Zukumimefu obeyed Stella's command and teleported out of sight. The countess gave one last charge of her energy ball before casting into the grounds of Kirill Base. The base exploded as the fire consumed everything in sight. Before the explosion, Raven ran into Zafina after they both met in the woods. Kunimitsu lost consciousness so Raven gave the baby to Zafina so she could help carry him. Then they oversaw the explosion through the woods. They were lucky to be alive.

_March 19__th__, 2014, aboard the Preventer, heading for the United States_…

Kunimitsu regained consciousness inside a small storage room. Her left leg was bandaged quite a bit because of her punctured wounds. She wouldn't be able to walk at this moment. Then she called out for her baby boy, Karasu. Tears were about to drip from her face again because the worst may have happened. Hearing her voice the door opens and it was someone Kunimitsu didn't expect to see.

Alisa: "Hey! Fox lady! You're awake, I'm so glad!"

Kunimitsu: "Alisa! Where is the rest of your body? What happened to you?"

Alisa (looks down and laughs): "Yeah my body was lost in that explosion after my fight, so I'm using a small prototype rover to hold my head in place and wander around in my three wheels see?" (Spins around.)

Kunimitsu: "Yea I do. But where is my son?"

Alisa: "Your son is here on the plane, but…"

Kunimitsu: "Tell me please!"

Alisa: "He's under close surveillance by our medical team. He's been poisoned."

Kunimitsu: "No! It's just as I feared! Is he going to make it?"

Alisa: "As long as we give him antibiotics, yes, but a special doctor is needed to fight this diseased poison. That's why we are going to the United States."

Kunimitsu: "As long as my little boy is saved, I don't care where this plane touches down."

Alisa: "Well do you need anything?"

Kunimitsu: "A wheelchair and a glass of water would do."

Alisa: "Ok coming right up!"

_Meanwhile, at the Preventer Lounge_…

Raven was sipping on some coffee after getting out of bed. He needed something to wake him up after having such a restless sleep. The constant nagging thoughts of seeing Kunimitsu upset at him and viewing his son for the first time stirred his emotions like never before. Making things worse, the little fella was getting sicker due to the poison in his blood system. Luckily, Zafina knew of a doctor in America that could cure the boy. She walked in the lounge in order to have some peace and quiet from the mess hall downstairs. With her plate of food, she sits across from Raven, curious to find out what he is thinking.

Zafina: "I came here to get away from the noisy cafeteria. Is everything alright?"

Raven: "Well I'm ok, but Kunimitsu and the baby."

Zafina: "I meant to ask you before, but was that the only child you could save out of the hundred that were captured?"

Raven: "No. I met the boy after Yoshimitsu brought him to us in exchange for his subordinate. I never got a chance to enter the nursery and save the others."

Zafina: "I see. What happened to Dragunov?"

Raven: "That's another thing, where the hell did he go? Did he survive the blast?"

Zafina: "I can find out later, but how did you find Kunimitsu?"

Raven: "When I saved her from that kunoichi at the hospital, but she got mad with me for not knowing that the child is…."

Zafina: "Is…"

Raven: "Our son."

Zafina was taken aback by that revelation. Her right hand accidently hits her cup of water as it collapsed on the floor.

Zafina: "Oh no! Did I get any on you Raven?"

Raven: "No. You didn't."

Zafina (picks up the cup.): "I didn't expect to hear that. Did you plan to have children in the future?"

Raven: "Of course not. I mean…I only had sex with her 2 times."

Zafina: "I know about the first encounter you had with her."

Raven: "Say what?"

Zafina: "I was still in Japan on that day. I wanted to find you again, since I didn't really know my way around that remote area. But I had no idea Kunimitsu felt that way about you until that night. At least you said to me the first time wasn't consensual. So the next time you did it, it was something you cherished wasn't it?"

Raven: "I had been through a lot with her during that stretch, so I granted her wish by satisfying her lustful needs. At the same time, I meant to say goodbye to her. I was hoping it would be the last time until now."

Zafina: "You never cease to amaze me ninja. Even now, I still don't want children, but even you, a man who always is about business over pleasure, can make mistakes such as this. Do you regret leaving her behind like that?"

Raven: "I do now, but ninjas aren't supposed to fall in love."

Zafina (smirked.): "I think you're lying."

Raven: "Why do you disagree? Are you in love?"

Zafina: "I am."

Raven: "With who?"

Zafina smiles at him again while looking intensely at him. Raven didn't like that look. He saw that same look from her at the Bahamas.

Zafina (finishes her salad.): "You know those answers ninja. I'm heading back to my room. Kunimitsu doesn't like me and yet I want to save her child. The boy doesn't deserve what's happening to him. He deserves nothing but the best life has to offer him. Whether or not you want to help the boy yourself is your call. If you need any company, just come to the other side of the floor where my room is."

Raven had a lot think about. Zafina was trying to get with him despite hearing about the part that the sick boy was his own child. Did he want his son to grow up without knowing him? Raven felt the need to go see Karasu. That is, until the intercom sounded off.

Lars (at the intercom): "Raven I need to speak with you. Come to the cockpit."

_5 mintues later at the Preventer's Main Cockpit_…

The Dark Talon goes into the cockpit and is surprised to see Lars with Kunimitsu and Alisa. Kunimitsu was in a wheelchair however due to her leg injury.

Lars: "There you are. Looks who's up?"

Kunimitsu (gloomy): "Hi Raven."

Lars: "Come on Kuni! You said you wanted to see him again, didn't you?"

Kunimitsu: "But did you have to announce it front of everybody!"

Lars: "Oh. I didn't think that through. Forgive me."

Alisa: "Anyway. Raven we gotta a doctor for your son. We are heading for the CDC."

Raven: "Center of Disease Control? It's that serious?"

Lars: "Im afraid so, the poison in the baby is that bad. The preventer just made it over California. In another 4 hours, we should arrive in Georgia. Once I drop you, Kunimitsu, Zafina, and the baby off, I have to meet Lee Chaolan in the Silicon Valley so Alisa can get her replacement body."

Alisa (Spins around.): "Yay!"

Kunimitsu: "Hold it! Why is that fortune teller coming with me?"

Lars: "Because she knows this doctor personally. I mean how else could we have known that?"

Kunimitsu (feeling stupid): "Oh."

Lars: "I just got approval to land at the air force base not too far from the place, so this where you can meet the doctor and his team. Raven, Kunimitsu, please try to be on your best behavior when you all meet."

Kunimitsu: "Don't worry about me. Worry about him." (Points at Raven.)

Raven (ignores): "Lars. I'll have everything under control. You have my word."

Lars: "Ok. Just relax a little longer guys. We'll be there before you know it."

As Raven and Kunimitsu left the cockpit, Raven felt the need to apologize.

Raven: "Before we land, I want to say I'm sorry. For that night."

Kunimitsu: "Back then, I meant what I said about me bearing a child for you. I don't regret that, ever. The only regret I have is not hearing you say goodbye. I could've looked for you, but getting pregnant got me sick for quite a while. Then Karasu was born and I wanted to forget you after that. But every time I look at him, I think of you. How you left me Raven…(sighs). Just give me some time and space ok?"

Raven: "Alright." (Walks further off.)

How did Kunimitsu know if Raven was really remorseful for his leaving off almost 2 years ago? The thought of this almost brought Kunimitsu back into depression. Yet, she needed to remain tough. Her little boy was fighting for his life. She needed to be there with him every step of the way.

* * *

Notes: The crew heads for America to treat Karasu's poisoned body and for Alisa to get another body. See how Raven has to control both Kunimitsu and Zafina from getting on each other's nerves. Oh and thank you Purple Cobra for the weekly reviews.


	9. CDC & Violet Systems

**Music selection for the chapter**

Tekken 5: The Devil Within - Stage 4

Samurai Champloo - Deathwish

Streets of Rage - Violent Breathing (Renegade's Mix)

Anno Domini Beats - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

**Chapter 8 – CDC & Violet Systems**

_March 20__th__, 2014, Dobbins Air Force Base, Marietta, GA_, USA…

It was already midnight once the plane touched down at the base. Lars was told by the control tower not to fly until 6 AM. So Lars decided to stay put in the Preventer and just wait it out. Raven, Zafina, Kunimitsu, and Karasu left off the plane in order to meet the doctor Zafina was longtime friends with. Beyond the plane was an ambulance along with a limousine. A chubby Middle Eastern man comes out of the limo, along with two of his nurses, so they could meet with the clients.

Zafina: "This is the man I wanted to you and Kunimitsu to see about your son. Meet Dr. Zakaria al-Sanussi. He's an expert on blood infections and diseases."

Al-Sanussi: "Zafina, how long has it been?" (They both embrace)

Zafina: "Almost 3 years just before the resurrection of the King."

Al-Sanussi: "That's right. I'm sorry to hear about your village Zafina. Truly I am."

Zafina: "It's alright. My duty as a guardian has come to an end. Now I can chase my own goals and desires as I see fit. Now my wish is to help this poor boy who is sick with an unknown poison in his body."

Al-Sanussi: "Hand the boy over to us please."

One of the nurses comes over to get Karasu from his mother. Kunimitsu was reluctant to let go of him, but Raven gave her a serious look, which forced her to give Karasu up. The baby starts yelling in response, but he was also in pain. The nurses didn't waste time taking Karasu over to the ambulance. Al-Sanussi reassured the worried Kunimitsu that Karasu was in good hands.

Al-Sanussi: "Do not fret my dear. We have a cure for your child. You can trust me."

Raven: "Thank you Doctor."

Al-Sanussi (Nods at Raven in gratitude.): "I owe Zafina for she saved my life 10 years ago from a terrorist raid in West Africa. It's the least I could do for her services. I will give you a call once we put the boy in a room alright, yes?"

Zafina: "Understood."

Al-Sanussi: "The limo will take you to your hotel. We will see each other very soon."

The doctor gets in the ambulance as it drives off the airport runway. Raven aided Kunimitsu off the wheelchair so she can enter the limo. Zafina patiently waited and got in last. The trio remained silent until they arrived at the hotel just off a major interstate. While Zafina went inside to make reservations, Kunimitsu asked Raven if he wanted to stay with the fortune teller.

Kunimitsu: "You're more than welcome to stay with her tonight, if that's what you want?"

Raven: "Why are you asking me that? I'm staying with you because of your injuries. I'm surprised you didn't ask for medical assistance."

Kunimitsu: "I've had worse before without someone watching me. So you don't have to stick around."

Raven: "The Manji are still out there. Think you can fight in your condition?"

Kunimitsu had no response for that.

Raven: "See, if I hadn't come around to help like I did, I doubt you or Karasu would be alive at this moment."

Kunimitsu: "Oh stop! You're just gloating now! I hate this!"

Raven: "Just let me get your wheelchair."

The Dark Talon reluctantly helps the injured Fox get out of the limo after she just insulted him. They both enter the hotel lobby, meeting Zafina to see about their rooms.

Zafina: "I couldn't decide whether or not to get separate rooms, so I simply ordered a penthouse."

Raven: "What? Are you sure? I mean…where did you get the money for that?"

Zafina: "Working as an astrologist does have its perks. So shall we?" (Points at the elevator.)

The group got inside the elevator that went up only to the penthouse. By the time they arrived at the floor, Zafina used the key for entering the space. It covered about 1,500 square feet, which was more than enough room for 3 people. There were about three bedrooms in all so that gave Kunimitsu some relief. Maybe Raven wouldn't try to sleep with either woman.

Raven: "Not bad."

Zafina: "Yes, this is satisfactory. Let's get our bags quickly so we can sleep."

Kunimitsu (yawns): "Yea, I'm getting tired myself. I hope my boy is doing alright."

Raven: "Come on. I'll help you to bed."

_Meanwhile, Carpathian Mountains, Castle of Stella_…

The Manji Clan arrived at the destination where Stella's castle once stood proudly in Romania. The cargo that Stella was talking about took Yoshimitsu by surprise. There were several beds full of infants scattered all around the former courtyard area. Many were crying for hunger and neglect.

Yoshimitsu: "This is what she was talking about?"

Zuku: "Master, you do remember that Stella has preferable taste for little babies. I think she is saving them for later."

Yoshimitsu: "Shit, I'm no good at taking care of babies. Zuku I want you and the other female ninjas to attend the children. The men and I will raid any neighboring villages that posses any food or supplies. We shall bring it all here."

Zuku: "Yes. Oh, by the way. Where is Stella anyway?"

Yoshimitsu: "I have no idea, but we must follow her orders."

_Back in the USA_…

It was 4 AM and Kunimitsu was dreaming of something very lucid. She was still in her small bedroom since she did not want Raven around her. However, Raven's voice could be heard from outside. Somehow, Kunimitsu could walk. She enters out of the bedroom only to find herself in black room lit by candle lights. There Kunimitsu saw something that totally shocked her. See saw Lars on the ground unconscious and naked. Raven was tied to a table, also naked. Zafina and Alisa were taking turns giving him brain. Kunimitsu couldn't believe it. How could this have happened while she was asleep? Then a fly came in front of her face. But this fly could speak, and it was someone Kunimitsu despised.

Zuku: "Oh look who's missing all the action! Like Raven said, this is what could happen if he didn't risk his neck out for you!"

Kunimitsu: "No! Stop this! What are they doing to him?"

Zuku: "Satisfying him, duh! There's nothing you can do old hag!"

Kunimitsu: "We'll see about that!"

Kunimitsu tries to lunge at the threesome, but her body passes right through them like she was a hologram.

Kunimitsu: "What? Why can't I stop them?"

Zuku: "Your spirit is weak! Your words can no longer reach them! Oh yea, look at those two attack his monster cock!"

Alisa was teabagging the Dark Talon while Zafina gagged all over Raven's pipe. Raven warned the women that he was close to his climax. Raven had sprayed his seed all over Alisa and Zafina's faces. Kunimitsu began crying seeing enough of her man getting pleasured by her so called friends. Zukumimefu laughs and buzzes around Kunimitsu, laughing at her misfortune.

Kunimitsu: "How could you do this to me Raven? Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Kunimitsu rose out of her covers in the early hours of the morning. It was a dream after all, she thought. The only thing she could hear now was rain from the outside. After that wild nightmare her mind conjured up, Kunimitsu found it difficult to fall asleep again.

_Later that day, Violet Systems Robotech Manufacturing Plant, San Jose, CA_…

Lars and Alisa received a hearty welcome from the staff of Violet Systems California Division. Once they arrived at the plant, Lars waited at the visitor's office for Lee Chaolan to come out of his meeting in the conference room. Alisa went ahead to begin the installation process of her new android body. Later, the employee door opens and here comes Lee Choalan in his lavender business suit, along with some other fellow guests who were attended the meeting.

Lee: "Long time no see Lars. Are you doing well?"

Lars: "Lee. It's good to see you again."

Lee (to his other guests): "Everyone this is a special friend of mine. Lars Alexandersson." (To Lars.) "These people are here for a proposal of a new combot design made specifically for housekeeping."

Lars: "Oh. That's interesting."

Lee: "Thank you all again for your support. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take Lars to see about his replacement order."

Lee guided Lars throughout the plant and saw some very innovating projects in the works like air surfboards, toy assemblers, and much more. Lars couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at some of things Lee showcased him.

Lars: "You are really out doing yourself Lee. I would have never thought about some of these inventions you're coming up with."

Lee: "It's not just me. Some of the greatest minds in the world have been kind enough to lend a helping hand in forming my business model in order to make the world an easier place to live."

Lars marveled at how Lee's character matured over time. He heard rumors before meeting Lee that he used to do petty crimes in name of the Zaibatsu. Lars shared Lee's resentment against their father Heihachi since he didn't want either of them controlling the Zaibatsu. However, both Lars and Lee gave up that dream of being the CEO of the Zaibatsu. Lee had used his genius and knack for technology in order to build his new enterprise. For Lars, he could see the fear and terror in innocent people's eyes whenever the Zaibatsu bullied them. He chose to avoid the responsibility of being part of the Mishimia bloodline, for that reputation brought nothing except power, jealousy, sorrow, and anger. Lars's thoughts interrupted once Lee stopped walking, standing by a red door in a random hallway.

Lee: "Here we are! The installation room for android modification. I know Alisa will be excited to see us."

Lars: "Cool."

When the two walked inside, there were several prototype parts for androids neatly organized in the 6000 square foot room. Lee guided Raven near where the engineers were about to release Alisa from the operating table. Lars was surprised to see her body developed more maturely. They even changed her hair style, but the main color was still pink. Alisa was finally released from her bondage, while Lee and Lars marveled at her new design.

Lee: "How you like your new body Alisa?"

Alisa: "Like it?" (Dances around) "I LOVE IT! I even got a booty now haha!"

Everyone laughed at her bubbly expression except for Lars who was dumbfounded. Even Alisa's voice sounded more grown.

Alisa: "Lars, please tell me! How do I look?"

Lars: "Gr…great! But…your voice, it changed?"

Lee: "I can explain that. If Alisa were still human in her lifespan, she would be 20 years old. Since her original android body never changed after her being cyberized she remained in the mind of a teenager. Due to her experiences after getting activated made her brain more mature. In response, our team prepared a newer host body if Alisa one day were to be permanently damaged. So yea, it was time for our Alisa to blossom into a grown woman."

Lars: "No kidding, she is almost as tall as me now."

Alisa: "We should celebrate Lars! Let's go shopping! I really want to see how my body looks!"

Lars: "I don't know, we should head back to Georgia."

Alisa: "It'll be quick, I promise."

Lars (giving in.): "Well. Ok since you're excited."

Alisa: "Yay!" (Claps)

_Meanwhile, Emory Children's Center, Druid Hills, Georgia, USA_…

Things were rather hostile in the late morning hours of the hotel where Raven, Kunimitsu, and Zafina spent the night. Kunimitsu in her wheelchair threatened Zafina with her ninjato if she saw her try to seduce Raven. Even when Raven tried to ask Kunimitsu to calm down, she wouldn't let him speak. Kunimitsu's nightmare bothered her so much that she suspected Raven and Zafina smashed it together last night for real. The truth was Raven slept in a sitting position at the living room. He did that so no possible Manji invasion would take place. Zafina slept in the other room very peacefully, that is until she woke up to be harassed by the fox lady.

They kept their silence while riding in the limo until they arrived at the hospital. Karasu was given treatment at the CDC, but once the poisoned started to wear off, Dr. Al-Sanussi felt comfortable to place the baby at the children's hospital nearby. Zafina walked into the lobby area, so she could get the information of Karasu's room as Raven and Kunimitsu waited outside.

Kunimitsu: "Be honest with me, did you do anything with her while I was asleep?"

Raven: "No. What's gotten into you?"

Kunimitsu: "For some reason, I had a very nasty dream about you guys doing it, while that Zuku bitch insulted me! I don't want those thoughts in my head again, so do me a favor and stick by my side. Got it?"

Raven (confused.): "It was a dream?"

Kunimitsu: "Yea, if that's what you wanna call it."

Raven: "It was so Kunimitsu. I slept in guard stance at the living room. Zafina did not ask me to do anything with her. Now my only thought is to see about our son's health right now. That is the only thing on my mind."

Kunimitsu: "His name is Karasu!"

_Lobby door re-opens_…

Zafina: "Are you both ready to see your son?"

Raven: "Yes. We are."

The estranged couple followed Zafina as she guided to Karasu's room. At about the 4th floor, they eventually stand at the door of room 427. Once they entered inside, Karasu was sleeping quietly in his hospital crib. However his body was still strapped by a harness with IV's and a breathing machine to help him inhale oxygen. Zafina had warned not to touch him for his skin was sensitive from being sanitized at the CDC.

Zafina: "We can't touch or feed the baby at this time. The nurses will make sure he gets his proper nutrition safely. All we can do at this point is wait for him to get better."

Kunimitsu: "Karasu…I'm sorry." (crying.)

Zafina: "I will go talk with Dr. Al-Sanussi on the phone. I'll leave you two alone for the short time that we have here."

Raven (not turning his back.): "We appreciate this Zafina."

Zafina nodded as she closed the door heading out. Her thoughts were stirring with emotions as to be grateful or heartbroken. However, Zafina is a follower of destiny. Whatever the cards could tell her future, Zafina would obey the results without question.

* * *

Notes: Lengthy chapter here too. Hope its getting more interesting. Karasu continues to heal from his sickness as Kunimitsu continues to suppress her animosity against Zafina and even Raven. Lars and Alisa get a little 'closer'. Yoshimitsu and his clan get to see something Stella brings forth. More on the way, trust me!


End file.
